Sketches
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Future fic, One shot] An artist, their project, and said project won't stay still. How to find a way around this? [Fluff, Humorishness, LaikaxEnzan hints]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rockman.EXE, but I do own the plot and if you steal it, I will scalp you with my skinning knife.

DHC: Plotbunnies struck 3 days ago and fully manifested itself tonight/today. It's too fluffy for my tastes, since it has no pairing (though it is hinted enough, though I don't mean for it to be) I wrote it from 2-5 AM, so it's terribly repetitive probably, and I know my vocabulary's probably gone to heck, but who cares? Anyway, you may read on now!

**Sketches**

By: DarkHybridChild

_Dedicated to: Suki Urufu/ToraYashaChan for hearing my stupid ideas out and for roleplaying with me and just being my moral support, thanks alot.

* * *

_

It was hard being an artist.

It was even harder when your project wouldn't stop moving or stay in one pose long enough to get a decent sketch.

And it was extremely hard when said project didn't know that they were your project.

Laika let out a frustrated breath, blowing his aqua-coloured bangs out his his face as he did, placing his drawing pencil down as he brought his other hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He had a headache, his fingers were screaming at him, and he just went through an entire sketch pad with no productive sketch.

He glared at his said project and sighed, releasing his hold on his head, before putting his pad away and pulling out a fresh new one in it's place. It was frustrating. But he couldn't exactly go up to said project and just ASK to draw them. Oh yes, that would go over real well. Especially when said project was your best friend, among other things.

Ijuuin Enzan swiveled around in his computer chair at Laika's sigh with a brow raised. "Are you alright?" He asked, a frown of concern on his face.

With a slight snort, he waved the prodigy's concern away and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just frustrated." He answered.

The male's brow rose. "Still having trouble with your project?"

Laika chuckled and smiled wryly, "You could say that."

Enzan got a puzzled and curious look on his face. "What is your project, anyway?"

The Sharro-cultured male shrugged, "I'm supposed to be drawing on a project of my choice, and how well I do on said project will help determine my final score. And my subject of choice just doesn't want to be drawn."

The dual-haired one nodded lightly in understanding, "And when is it due?"

"In two weeks." Laika answered.

"And you've been trying to do this for what, a week already? That has to be frustrating."

"It is,"

"Well, I just hope you'll be able to finish your project, because I don't want to see you fail at something you're good at," Enzan said seriously.

A slight smile reached the former Netsavio's lips. "Thanks. But don't worry, I'll get it," He murmured, "Eventually. I'll just have to find the right time do do it." Oh if only Ijuuin Enzan knew that he was his project.

Enzan nodded lightly, before turning back to his computer, beginning to type silently again, leaving Laika to ponder upon how to find the perfect opportunity to sketch said person.

A few hours later Enzan finally decided to call it quits and shut the computer off and pushed back from his desk and Laika looked up with a brow raised. "You're quitting early," He observed.

"Yes, I decided to quit early for today. I'm tired, and I thought maybe you'd want to get out of this damned office instead of waiting for me to stop." Enzan said with a slight smirk.

Laika smirked back, "How thoughtful of you," He said sarcastically.

"Yes I know it was, wasn't it?"

"Hn."

Enzan rolled his eyes, walking over to stand infront of him. "Well? Are you coming or do you want to stay here in this darkened place?"

With a snort, the male rose to his feet, taking his bag and drawing utensils with him. Things had changed, now that they were adults. Enzan had grown, and was slightly shorter than Laika by about three inches, and had grown the black part of his hair down long to a bit past his shoulders and kept the white part the same way.

He was now basically running IPC himself, his father deciding to slowly shift it all over to him now that he had graduated college with a degree in Law. It was tough, but Laika knew he enjoyed his work. He himself was in his final year of college and was obviously an art major, and nothing much had changed. He had quit the NetSaviors in order to have the time to go back to school and finish up.

Enzan, obviously, had to quit as well, running IPC full time mostly as well as handling other issues along the same lines. Netto, however, had stayed with the NetSaviors, and was still going to college, in his sophmore year, majoring in computer programming, to which he and Enzan both knew would happen.

Nothing much had changed aside from that. Netto had grown up and matured out, however he was still the shortest of the trio, hair still spiked around, wearing his headband, and basically still had the same taste and style in clothes as he had back when they were kids. He snorted lightly at the thought, almost wondering what happened to the time.

"What are you thinking about?"

Enzan's voice cut through his revorie and he smiled lightly at the other, shrugging a little. "Just thinking about how much time has passed," He answered.

The other gave him a knowing look and nodded in understanding. "Anyway, come on and we'll go home." Home was obviously Enzan's mansion to Laika now, he had moved in when he decided to permanantly stay down here to be close to his friends and go to school and Enzan had offered for him to stay at his place and they never really saw a reason for him to move out after he graduated, so he continued to stay.

Following the other to the elevator and down, til they got out the door and to the Limo and he climbed in after him, the door shutting behind him due to the butler. Even after all of the years of living with Enzan, he still never got used to the attention given by the staff of the Ijuuin residency.

The ride to the mansion was fairly silent, Blues popping up to inform Enzan of something Netto had sent, Search popping up to say likewise. Aside from that, only few words were said and Enzan was just fine leaning against Laika, yawning every once in a while with Laika shaking his head and giving him a knowing look.

Once through trip Enzan had asked him a question, to which Laika hadn't been paying attention and turned his head to question him, only for Enzan to turn his head up and come face to face with one another with onl a few inches in between. There had been abit of heavy silence before Enzan pulled back, face creeping up with faint tinges of red in his cheeks.

If Laika hadn't been so shocked and surprised, he probably would have whipped out his sketch pad and tried to sketch that look on his face. Unfortunately, his own face was heating up and his mind was on shut-down mode. The question that had been asked was completely forgotten and by the time either remembered about it, they had already arrived at the mansion.

Stepping out of the limo, they walked up the stairs and into the place with silence, the previous moment forgotten as they both made their way back to Enzan's study before Enzan inquired about dinner, and they just simply relaxed. The dual-haired male looked briefly over the paperwork he had, while Laika set out his art tools and then relaxed back into the couch.

He was surprised when the other came over and layed out on the couch, head in his lap. Usually Enzan put his feet in his lap. The male mumbled something about elevating his head to get rid of a headache and to wake him up when dinner was ready before he had closed his eyes and almost immediately drifted off.

Laika was used to the other's behavior, but this was slightly different. And had he actually been paying attention, he would've noticed that it would have been a perfect moment to sketch him. And by the time he did notice, he realised he couldn't, since Enzan was asleep in his lap and he needed his lap to put his mini-drawling table on so he could sketch with it, because trying to sketch without a back and just an arm was very slopping and not a very good way to draw.

Three hours passed before one of the maids informed him of dinner being ready. He had nodded and waved her off, before looking down at the other's head in his lap. He looked peaceful, all signs of stress or worry were gone, and Laika almost didn't want to wake him up, but did so anyways and shook him awake.

They proceeded to dinner, which was, as always, very finely cooked and was two-courses. It had always amazed Laika how they made something like that for dinner every day. It was good, though, so he never complained.

After dinner, they just relaxed again and talked quietly about things. Mostly about what they did when they were younger and how things had changed. By nightfall and around nine o'clock Enzan had decided to go to bed early, since he still felt rather tired. Nodding a goodnight to him, Laika sat there and watches him leave, before pulling out his sketch pad again and a pencil and began sketching things.

Most of them were sketches and drawings of certain things in the past, memories he had, he always drew at least three as he unwound and got ready for bed. The first one was the day he moved in, and how he had looked up at the enormous size of the mansion, and how despite how awkward it felt at first, it still felt nice, being in a place he could almost litterally call his own.

The second sketch had to do with Netto and Enzan, they had been arguing and fighting good naturedly, and then, Netto had just slipped...and crashed...headlong into Enzan, who had fell over and knocked their table over, which caused Netto's Icecream, and Enzan's juice to fly and spill all over them. The expressions on their faces when that happened were priceless.

The third sketch was rather special to Laika. It was of his 18th birthday, and both Netto and Enzan had given him a party, as they did every year, except it just seemed...different. It stood out more than all the others, even though it was basically the same thing as the last year's. But something just hit him. He had realized just how many years they had been friends together and here he was, an adult now. It seemed to have a big impact on him. And he'll never forget the gift they got him.

His hand went up to his neck, to pull out a silver chain, with a falcon's pendant at the end, with his birthstone in it's talons. Even though they had previously given him gifts of similar nature, this one just...stuck. He always wore it and rarely took it off, it just seemed too sacred and special to neglect it like the other items from previous years.

He smiled lightly and looked up at the clock, surprised to find that two hours had passed. He got up, taking his pad and pencil with him as he silently climbed up the stairs towards his room, but stopped, turning and silently opening Enzan's door and poking his head in. It was silent, and no lights were on, and he could tell just from the other male's breathing that he was asleep.

Widening the door and slipping in, he looked over the other's sleeping form again, Enzan's expression peaceful once again, features relaxed, making him look alot younger. Closing the door, he waited for his eyes to adjust and grabbed the chair he knew was in the room and sat on it, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

Once they did, he got up once again and pushed the curtains open, moonlight flooding in. bringing the chair close to the foot of the bed and sat down, opening his sketch book to a blank page and taking his pencil out. He used the moonlight and began to sketch, going slow and making sure to get every detail in as much as he possibly could, becoming immersed in doing everything correctly, because he knew he'd probably never get another opportunity such as this again.

He didn't know when he had finished or what time it was when he did, all he knew was that it was finished, and that the night was slowly getting lighter. He put the chair back in it's orignal place, took one last look at the sleeping Enzan, smiled lightly, and left the room, going to his own and opening the door, setting his pad down on the desk along with his pencil, and changing into sleeping pants before climbing in his incredibly comfortable bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Enzan woke up at 7:00 AM, as always and got up, yawning as he did. He slowly padded out his room and towards Laika, intending to wake him up as well. When he got in the room, and saw the other sleeping there, and saw the sketchbook lying on the table, he figured he had managed to work on his project more. Curious slightly, he wandered over to it and sat down at the desk, carefully opening the book up. He slowly flipped through the pages, reading the titles he had given them, sometimes the small comments the aqua-haired male put by them, silently awed.

Laika had told him what he did before he went to bed, and he knew that most of these sketches meant something to him in someway. He flipped another page and came to a direct stop, eyes widening in slight surprise. There was a sketch of him, asleep, with the window open, and the moonlight shining down through, illuminating around his bed. His eyes looked over every detail, took in everything.

Laika was good at drawing, he admitted, but this...this just flowed with an almost surreal edge to it, it looked so real it was almost frightening. His eyes looked to the title at the bottom, and to the small comment made. He silently closed the pad, and stood up silently, before staring over at the other with a thoughtful expression, before turning and walking out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

He could let the other sleep more, he deserved it, anyways.

He went downstairs and got coffee from the kitchen, he leaned against the door as he sipped at the slightly bitter brew and got that thoughtful expression on again. He pushed off of the doorframe and walked out of the kitchen, putting the coffeemug on the table as he passed and went silently to his study.

When he got there he sat down and was about to activate Blues, but he stopped, sitting back slightly. That image of him, that Laika had drawn...he wondered slightly why Laika would want to sketch him of all people. He pondered over this for a moment, before realization dawned on him. He sighed lightly and shook his head, beginning to boot Blues up, silently turning the title and comment of the picture in his head.

_Twilight Dreams_

_A picture may be worth 1000 words; but a memory is from the heart, and the heart speaks louder than any picture._

**Owari.**

* * *

DHC: Well, there you have it...insane, uber fluffy, and stupid. Disgusting, isn't it? XD It makes your teeth rot out! Anyway hope you enjoyed it andreview me onegai? It'd make this sleep-deprived teen here feel much better about this, thanks! 


End file.
